


Itty Bitty's Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive's put out by the rainy day. Emerson doesn't care. Olive changes his mind about caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itty Bitty's Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo, prompt "striptease." [And I even made a photoshop to go with it.](http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u173/speccygeekgrrl/bikini.png)

"How many times do I have to tell you to get off my desk?" Emerson Cod asked for the fifth time that day and the seventy-third time since he met Olive Snook, the woman currently perched on the corner of said desk, whose expression matched the unexpected weather: cloudy with a good chance of rain.

"It's not like I'm gonna break it," she grumbled, sliding off anyhow and walking around the detective to press her nose against the window. "This is such a downer! What happened to sunny with a chance of more sun?"

"Mother Nature's a bitch." While Olive was perturbed by the failure of every weatherman and weatherwoman in Papen County, Emerson was quite happy to remain indoors, as he was in the middle of a sequel to _Lil' Gumshoe_, busy gluing and arranging pop-up elements on a page. "What's got you so bothered by a rainy day?"

"I got a new swimsuit, I was all ready to give it a go." She turned enough to frown at the back of Emerson's head. "Then I had to stop in here to see if you wanted to come with, and bam. Bye-bye, Mr. Blue Sky."

Carefully adjusting the last pop-up tab with a pair of tweezers, Emerson set the book aside and swung around in his chair, one eyebrow lifted the slightest bit. "Must be some swimsuit if you're this anxious."

"You have no idea, it's so great. It really pops, you know?" She put an extra emphasis on the percussives, splaying her hands out demonstratively. "The first new bikini of the year should always be something special."

"Oh, absolutely," Emerson agreed, leaning back casually. "So where is it, in your car?"

"Hell no, that's a waste of time once I get to the beach! I've got it on now." She was wearing a brightly-printed daisy sundress, one of her favorites, and sandals, and... just a bikini. Emerson swallowed and made an effort not to undress her with his eyes. Of course, Olive was a perceptive enough woman to catch him mentally undoing her top button, and a sly smile crossed her lips. "Wanna see?"

"Well, it would be a shame for you to wear it all day and no one sees..." He shut up at the rustle of his blinds being closed, one window at a time as Olive walked behind him, close enough for him to smell her perfume: mimosa, tangerine, orchid, and some subtle note that set his mouth watering. She was humming, a melody that he couldn't quite name, and when she paced around to in front of his desk she was swaying in time to the self-provided music. Kicking off her sandals to one corner, she lowered her head slightly and tossed her hair, caramel-blonde strands falling across her face coquettishly, then smiled up at him through the impromptu veil.

For all he cared, she could have been humming the Jeopardy theme song. Slim little fingers trailed down her sides, crossed over and slid back up; he couldn't have stopped himself leaning forward if he tried when the first button slipped its hole and bared the top slope of her cleavage, bikini top still hidden. She spun slowly on the pointed toes of one foot, undoing the lowest button on her dress with her back turned to him, rounded hips rocking with the humming he could barely hear now.

Sucking on her lower lip, Olive fought to contain a smirk at the utterly enthralled expression Emerson wore. They'd been mixing business with pleasure for a few weeks now, much more successfully than she ever had at The Pie Hole, and it still gave her a sense of power to knock the big man down to the level of speechless and gawking. Teasingly, she trailed a fingertip from her lips down her neck and through the divide of her cleavage, paused over the next button, and bypassed it for the middle remaining one, over her flat tummy. He licked his plush lips, and she felt a tingle that had very little to do with the power trip.

Emerson reached out when she came around the side of his desk, but she swatted his hand away and shook her head-- not yet, she wasn't quite finished. Slipping a hand into the open space of her dress, she skimmed up-- paused by the button, then danced down, only to pause teasingly again.

"God's sake, Olive," Emerson growled, and she grinned and hopped up on his desk right in front of him, undoing the bottom button, leaving her legs bare and her stomach exposed as she planted a foot on either side of Emerson's hips.

"Uh-uh, He ruined my beach plans. This is all for your sake, Big Daddy." With a flourish, she undid the last button and slid the sundress off her shoulders, revealing a lemon-yellow bikini with meringue-colored dots that did indeed make all the pertinent parts 'pop', and not only on herself. Emerson let out a low whistle to disguise the fact that he'd just gone wobbly from a sudden relocation of his blood flow.

"My, my. That _does_ look good on you." He scooted his chair a little closer and rested broad hands on her hips, wondering how different the contrast would be once she got her day in the sun. "I like the dots..." Looking up at her, he traced the circumference of one that just happened to be neatly centered around her left nipple, and her lashes fluttered. "And the bows," he added, twirling the string of one side bow around his finger and tugging a little, just enough to prove that undoing those bows would be the most expedient way of getting that bikini off her bottom and onto his office floor.

"You really think so?" she asked, high voice gone distinctly throaty. He nodded, leaning in and curling his hand at the back of her neck to pull her down a bit and kiss those smiling lips.

"I think it'll look better off you," he said against her mouth, and gave the bow a sharp tug, reaching around her back to pull the other side, soaking in her laughter like sunshine.


End file.
